


The ones who had loved him the most

by nozoelis



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Romance, Monologue, Religious Themes, Violence, prompt, who the hell cares about tags anymor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: "Si no salgo a buscarte con esta cajita de música, ¿cómo encontrarás el camino de regreso a casa?"





	The ones who had loved him the most

**Author's Note:**

> hola, como veis estoy colgadísima y literalmente he escrito dos fics seguidos porque. bueno. porque sí
> 
> le he dicho a dani q eligiese de quien quería q fuese mi primer fic de bloodborne y ha elegido a este matrimonio, así q aquí estamos! honestly esta familia deserved much better rip anyways un beso muy grande a dani por elegir este prompt, estos pjs y en general enseñarme el juego. te amo baby
> 
> si no habéis jugado pues es un poco spoiler este fic! be careful
> 
> sin corregir!

  1. **Ne cherchez plus mon coeur; les bêtes l'ont mangé.**



_Seek my heart no longer; the beasts have eaten it._

Gascoigne oye las campanas, y aunque sus hijas le rueguen que no se marche, sonríe con tristeza y les besa en la mejilla mientras se despide. Las noches de cacerías no perdonan a ningún cazador que no se presente a cumplir su cometido, mancharse las manos de sangre y acarrear pecados más pesados que las montañas en sus espaldas. Viola siempre rompe a llorar cuando su marido se despide de ella en la puerta, pero él le acaricia la mejilla con los dedos y le retira las lágrimas, diciéndole que va a estar bien. Se pregunta a quién de los dos pretende convencer con esas palabras, pero no lo murmura en alto.

Nunca se gira cuando cierra la puerta detrás de sí. Si agudiza el oído escucha la canción de la cajita de música sonando. Sonríe.

Gascoigne era un hombre de Dios, aunque desde que puso el primer pie en Yharnam, supo que Dios le había dado la espalda a aquel sitio. Apenas el Diablo se atrevía a asomarse desde las puertas de los infiernos, sabiendo que aquel lugar maldito estaba repleto de bestias mucho peores que las que ardían por toda la eternidad allí abajo. ¿Es ahí donde acaban los cazadores, o es en algún lugar incluso peor, algo destinado solo para los de su calaña?

Aquella noche no es diferente. No tarda en divisar a las primeras bestias -que una vez fueron humanos- atacándole sin piedad, buscando sangre del primer incauto que se cruce en su camino. Aunque sepa que Dios ya no le escucha, todas las noches de cacería reza antes de matar a su primera presa, como si el pecado fuese menor así.

La noche es larga y siente su cordura al límite, apenas diferenciando el terreno de la bestia del humano. A veces cree que la bestia ha ganado, a veces es su humanidad la victoriosa. Se bate un duelo en su interior del que solo puede ser un mero espectador, un testigo de la calamidad que se avecinaba sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Se ve reflejado en las bestias a las que mata sin miramientos, preguntándose cuando los roles se tornarán y, en vez de el cazador, será él el cazado. Piensa en Viola, en sus hijas, en Dios. La sangre de Dios que fue derramada por ellos, pecadores. Quizás esto no sea más que un castigo divino, una sanción por atreverse a sobrepasar los límites de lo que estaba establecido para ellos.

Pero no deja de pensar en la sangre de Dios derramada y si la de las bestias será igual. El olor ferroso se adhiere a él y no le deja pensar con claridad. Haga lo que haga no puede quitársela de encima, siente como se introduce a través de sus poros y se mezcla con la suya propia. Sangre de bestia, sangre inmunda, sucia, corrompida. La nota en la cabeza. Va a estallarle en cualquier segundo, no tiene duda.

Trata de recordar el rostro de sus hijas, las caricias de su mujer, la risa de Henryk, pero todo se siente demasiado distante. Siente que la sangre está ardiendo dentro de su cuerpo y que solo con sangre nueva calmará este fuego. Su sonrisa cambia, ahora enseña los dientes y es feroz. Necesita sangre nueva y va a conseguirla cueste lo que cueste. Su familia lo entenderá, ¿verdad? Lo hace para sobrevivir, para poder verlas de nuevo.

…

¿Ver a quién?

…

Qué importa.

…

Necesita sangre. No sabe si está gritando o son las voces de su cabeza chillándole al oído, pero el fuego que le corroe como ponzoña va a matarle si no encuentra sangre pronto.

Las vendas de sus ojos agudizan su olfato. Olor a hierro, dulce y caliente; derramada por Dios para el perdón de sus pecados. Ya no razona, tampoco tiene necesidad. Más allá de la sangre, todo ha perdido importancia.

Escucha una voz… ¿humana? Sí, es demasiado tangible para ser uno de aquellos condenados gruñidos de las putrefactas bestias. Gascoigne no entiende lo que la voz dice, pero se lamenta de que un alma incauta haya salido de casa una noche como esta. Siente la sangre de la otra persona latiendo por su cuello, caliente y espesa. Su hacha acaba en el pecho de aquel pobre desgraciado que osó ser demasiado valiente. Escucha como el cuerpo que acaba de matar cae desde la altura, haciendo un ruido seco cuando choca con el piso inferior. Sonríe. Va a sobrevivir a esta noche de cacería, va a regresar a casa sano y salvo.

Alguien más se acerca. Limpia la sangre de la hoja de su arma y se la acerca a los labios, saboreándola somo si fuese el manjar más exquisito. Qué importa si Dios ya no le perdona si hasta el mismísimo Diablo teme ese lugar. Siente el calor de la sangre de este nuevo individuo, ya no sabe discernir si es una bestia o un ser humano. ¿Qué importancia tiene? Solo necesita su sangre, el agua sanadora para el incendio que se había desatado dentro de él.

De pronto, escucha una melodía familiar. Es una cajita de música que replica una de sus canciones favoritas. Trata de recordar esa canción, lo que significa para él, el motivo por el que necesita sobrevivir a esa noche de cacería. Siente un hondo pesar en el pecho cuando descubre que esa canción ya no evoca nada en él, pero quizás si la sigue escuchando, consiga recordar. Alguien cantaba esa canción, pero ¿quién era?

…

Qué importa.

…

Solo necesita la sangre. La sangre. La sangre.

…

La sangre.

…

Fluye entre sus dedos. ¿Es su sangre o es la del otro ser? No lo sabe.

…

Se siente cansado, como si las fuerzas le dejasen. Piensa en Dios, en lo único que le queda.

…

¿Quién era? Qué importa. Solo necesita sangre.

…

Sangre.

…

La caja de música sigue sonando.

…

Deja que la melodía lo lleve a un lugar seguro y cálido. Oye voces femeninas dándole la bienvenida a casa, pero por mucho que se esfuerce en conseguirlo, no ve sus rostros. Son manchas negras, personas sin rostro que le dan la bienvenida a casa. Cantan una canción que le es familiar.

…

¿Así es como se siente el cielo?

…

Sigue vivo. Huele la sangre. La necesita.

…

Antes de que la bestia termine de tomar su conciencia por completo, un atisbo de humanidad le sobrecoge. Recuerda el rostro de Viola y sonríe lleno de tristeza.

…

“No me esperes despierta, amor”, le dice antes de marcharse. Ella niega con la cabeza, y con lágrimas en las mejillas, le enseña la cajita de música que está entre sus manos.

“Si no salgo a buscarte con esta canción, ¿cómo vas a encontrar el camino a casa entre toda esta oscuridad?”, le responde ella mientras se quita las lágrimas. Tiene la voz quebrada y le tiemblan las manos. Gascoigne sonríe antes de besarle en la frente.

“Te estaré esperando, ¿de acuerdo? Para volver a casa juntos”, pero no aguarda a escuchar su respuesta.

…

Le duele el pecho. Así que aquel ser era un cazador, ¿eh? Al final había sucumbido a aquello que detestaba, a lo que se había jurado a sí mismo que nunca se convertiría – a una vulgar bestia que ya no era capaz de recordar ni su propio rostro. Un destino merecedor para un cazador: resultar ser cazado por uno de los suyos. Dios no le había perdonado.

…

Le pide perdón a Viola. Esta noche no volverá a casa, está demasiado cansado. Quizás a la mañana siguiente, con la luz del alba, encontrará el camino de vuelta.

**Author's Note:**

> no tiene nada q ver (directamente) con el fic pero esta mañana he ecnontrado este cómic q me ha destrozado la vida y mira, lo comparto con vosotros
> 
> https://monsterboysandrobots.com/post/142855120168/ive-been-picking-at-this-comic-for-over-a-month


End file.
